


Juegos de amor

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexy Times, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Como el hombre de palabra que Kefka Palazzo se considera, si ha prometido a Terra Branford, su muñeca favorita, concederle su mayor capricho, él así lo hará... Por supuesto, sacándole partido. Oneshot KefkaxTerra





	Juegos de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya probé a escribir algo tirando a más consensual entre Kefka y Terra en inglés y ha gustado, me gustaría repetir... Pero aunque hay un pequeño guiños a la Slave Crown ni está directamente mencionada ni es usada como ocurría en la anterior n_n   
> Espero que os guste n_n

_"Qué pasara, qué misterio habrá_   
_Puede ser mi gran noche_   
_Y al despertar ya mi vida sabrá_   
_Algo que no conoce"_

¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas imaginables Terra tenía que elegir eso?

 

Respirando fuerte por la nariz, sus ojos se entrecerraban observando cada letra trazada en la combinación de palabras que conformaba cada uno de sus deseos en cada papeleta. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea conceder tales libertades, ni siquiera en un día como ese. Podía sentir el aire a su alrededor cargarse de igual manera que su disgusto se manifestaba en su rostro, por muy bien maquillado que estuviese, había emociones claramente distinguibles, lo que para más de un avispado era suficiente advertencia. No obstante, era hombre de palabra y si había prometido cumplir los caprichos de su muñeca, por estúpidos que fuesen, lo haría. El concentrado calor disminuyó abriendo su boca para emitir un sonoro suspiro.

En el fondo no debía culpar a la muchacha por desarrollar semejantes fantasías cuando la lectura preferente entre jóvenes de su edad estaba llena de esa basura. Sin duda alguien se había encargado de introducirla en ese mundo sin sentido, lleno de fantasía y romance. O quizás había ido demasiado lejos en sus travesías por la biblioteca imperial.

Optando por encontrar la ventaja, se dejaría hacer participe del juego... Un poquito.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Tras ser abierta la puerta principal puesto el primer pie para introducirse en el acogedor que el amplio espacio del recibidor, el dueño de la vivienda se encontró siéndole negado el sentido de la vista. Afortunadamente nada que no hubiese experimentado antes, en entrenamientos con intención de preparar a los soldados en casos de secuestros o capturas provenientes de potenciales enemigos. La suavidad de la tela cubriendo esa parte de su rostro suficiente indicativo del inicio de cuanto se iba a exponer.

Guiado tras el cierre de la puerta simplemente por la presencia que notaba cercana quien también se ocupó de librarle del peso de su largo chambergo, Kefka caminó con la única seguridad que ofrecía el conocimiento de su hogar, posicionándose por delante a pocos pasos, ganando confianza.

Parado en el lugar idóneo, percibió los pasos de un individuo diferente aproximándose, inhalando la fragancia que llevaba consigo, el mago del Imperio no necesito mucho para identificarle, mucho antes de ser liberado de la oscuridad. Una sonrisa embelleciendo su ya bello rostro cuando claros irises se encontraron con los verdosos que Terra siempre había poseído.

-Bienvenido. -Le oyó decir, sus labios exquisitamente pintados de un color que fundirse con los suyos.

Pues como si fuese capaz de leer su mente o conociese de sobra su papel dentro de esa función, colocando una de sus claras manos sobre su cuello, de modo que su nuca quedase suspendida sobre su palma, parcialmente oculta por sus rizos de oro, la besó mientras con la otra la atraía para sentir su cuerpo más cercano. Obteniendo un innegable rubor que la hacía más deseable de lo que ya era. Sosteniendo después su mano, ambos recorrieron el salón hasta dar con la mesa en la que tendría lugar su cena romántica.

Una vez ocupando el asiento que les correspondía, quedando frente a frente, sólo separados por la longitud de la mesa en cuyo centro gobernaba un candelabro con varias velas encendidas, una de las sirvientas y principal ayudante en la elaboración de tanta parafernalia se mostró ante la pareja para anunciar el menú. Apoyando su rostro contra varios dedos enjoyados por anillos de variado tamaño Kefka escuchaba, no obstante sus ojos azules no se apartaron de cuanto tenía frente a él. La muchacha rubia parecía resplandecer y no sólo gracias a la iluminación que las pequeñas llamas de fuego concedían, toda Terra parecía emanar un brillo cautivador, que cual amanecer el también soldado no tenía intención de perder.

Acorde a lo anunciado, los platos principales entraron, comida que no tenía nada que envidiar a la servida en cualquier restaurante del centro, producida con ingredientes de excelente calidad para la demanda del mago contando además con la ventaja de quien conoce al comensal que satisfacer a la hora de su elaboración. Escogiendo los cubiertos correspondientes a cada tipo de alimento, cada uno a su manera, daría comienzo al engulle. La preferencia por vino tinto también tenida en cuenta.

Enlenteciendo el ritmo de su cuchillo y tenedor, Terra elevó la vista de su plato para observar a su compañero, su rostro reflejando sutil expectación aunque al cabo de un rato dicha emoción gradualmente se desvaneció, arrugando su frente al retornar sus ojos a su plato. No lo iba a hacer y sugerirlo sería forzar la conversación deseada. Intentando recobrar la sonrisa Terra se contentaría con lo que ya estaba logrando.

A la llegada del postre, algo de nerviosismo por controlar se quiso apoderar de ella, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal aconteciendo a la última intervención de la sirvienta, habiendo cambiado los platos sucios por el que era ocupado el dulce. Terra como cualquier otro artesano o artista temía que su buen aspecto no fuese suficiente y por dentro su obra maestra se hubiese cocido mal, típica preocupación de una aprendiz de pastelera. Una vez repartido un pedazo a cada comensal, ella misma se apresuró a probarlo, venciendo así su temor.

-¡Mmm! -Exclamó notándose los ojos húmedos, su boca llena del primer corte, todo el espacio colmándose de un placentero sabor. -¡Está bueno! -

El varón rubio que había detenido su acción para disfrutar de la escena rio antes de llevarse a la boca el primer pedazo.

-Desde luego, es una de las condiciones impuestas a mi servicio. -Replicó él. Su ceño frunciéndose al enfatizar ciertas palabras.

-Ya, lo sé... -Tragando previamente el miembro femenino de la pareja reconoció. -... Pero lamento informarte que este postre lo he realizado yo... -Agregó, ganando la osadía que el éxito facilitaba. Risueña a la par que sonrojada esperó la reacción del sibarita mago.

Cerrando sus ojos, cortó otro pedacito con ayuda del tenedor plateado y en su única opinión al respecto fue:

-Me parece que para ser tu noche especial, te has tomado demasiado en serio un rol que no te correspondía. Mmm. -

Toda alegría empequeñeció mas no queriendo dar muestra de ello antes de levantar la vista del plato, encogiéndose de hombros la joven se limitó a confesar:

-Bueno, puede que quisiera hacer algo que pudiese disfrutar tanto tú como yo... -

El silencio les envolvió otra vez, provocando que el sonido de la plata contra la porcelana se destacase, eclipsando al producido por las flamas consumiendo cera caliente. Aunque a menudo Terra se empeñaba en quitar importancia a la crudeza con la que Kefka exponía su opinión, su sinceridad era considerablemente directa, incluso hiriente.

Pero así era el hombre que amaba.

**xxx xxx xxx**

El consecuente capricho fue igualmente fácil de adivinar, aprovechando que la joven ponía en marcha la maquina el varón reposaba la comida un poco sentado cómodamente en e la zona central del alargado sofá, pegando su espalda al respaldo, brazos extendidos y manos posadas sobre su tejido, podía sentir la suavidad del tapizado. Artefacto musical desempolvado y traído al salón para la ocasión se decía a sí mismo el mago, sin prisa por ponerse en pie, visualizando en su mente a Terra sacar el disco que colocar sobre la superficie vacía que sería pinchado por la fina aguja al activarse el mecanismo.

Para su agrado la melodía poseía un ritmo endemoniado que inducía al movimiento. De lo contrario, cruzándose de brazos el mago se hubiese negado a seguir el lento compás de una balada. El volumen también había sido cuidadosamente nivelado o su pareja de baile hubiese acabado actuando como un animal enloquecido. A pesar de no parecer una sonata que favorecía al contacto entre sus cuerpo, a cada cambio de tempo su mano era cogida a fin de hacerla girar, aproximándola a sí durante la acción. De no ser por el material de la alfombra, Terra estaba segura que podría incluso girar mucho más veloz.

Aun sofocada cuando sus manos se soltaban, intensamente sonrojada y con ondas desordenadas, como si algo floreciera desde lo más profundo de su alma, envuelta en la calidez de la alegría, reía tanto como el mago encarándola a poca distancia.

-Bueno, querida mía... ¿Qué te parece si ponemos el broche de oro a esta noche y me invitas a tu dormitorio? -Kefka sugirió en un susurro pretenciosamente sensual, ignorando el sutil deje de mofa, imponiéndose en su corto avance, consiguiendo así emitir las libidinosas insinuaciones en su oído. Quizás sus jadeos dándole ese toque erótico. -¿Hmmm? -

**xxx xxx xxx**

Un prolongado silbido se escapó de los labios del mago, paso a paso reduciendo la distancia entre él y su "protegida" quien se había hecho desear previa abertura de la entrada a su dormitorio, única parte de la vivienda de la que había acabado por poder adueñarse. En un principio, ya separado por varios años en el tiempo con el propósito de ser usada por invitados, en caso de requerir un temporal hospedaje. Un suceso en la progresión de años anteriores a la llegada de la joven más y más chocante de acontecer, contando con pocas personas a las que conceder el privilegio. Sus ojos deteniéndose en la joven rubia tras haber deparado en cada detalle de la habitación, primordialmente en aquellos que no recordaba formar parte de la decoración general. Entretenimiento efímero al otorgarle mayor valor a la visión de la rubia cuyos largos y curvos dedos se enrollaban en uno de sus sueltos bucles, esbozando a su vez una sonrisa que le animaba a imitar a sus propios labios a curvarse igualmente.

Sus brazos la rodeaba la vez que sus pulmones se llenaban con la esencia que su cuerpo despedía inhalando profundamente contra su denso cabello domado en un moño, evocando la fragancia de flores exóticas quemándose lentamente, olor que se intensificaba llegado el contacto con su piel si ella elevaba su rostro para contemplarle. Seguido de un descenso para tocar sus labios con la violencia que sólo desata el fervor en un estado de exaltación sensorial. Era extraño como a veces ella también se sentía débil frente a esa sensación que la abordaba de similar manera con la mera unión de sus cuerpos pero la parte racional, humana la mantenía cauta.

-Kefka... -Su voz lograba suavizar los efectos que la magia causaba en él, entonces en el momento que atisbaba cierta razón en sus ojos, continuaba. -¿vamos a la cama? Hagamos ahí ¿Eh? -

Añadiendo a la proposición pequeños y dulces besos por su mejilla, descendiendo por la mandíbula, estampando en la pintada piel la forma de sus labios rosas. No obstante no forzaba el inicio del camino al mueble mencionado pues eso le correspondía a él. Su muñeca sabía que le gustaba ir por delante.

Girando y girando, ligeramente atontados tanto por lo que sus cuerpos despedían bajo el deseo como la acción, el varón rubio acabó cayendo sentado sobre la blanda superficie por delante de ella, bastando un leve pero firme tirón para hacerla caer encima de él. Ese pensamiento en mitad de una neblina lo suficiente nítido para causar una bribona risotada que elevaba su pecho al estirar su cabeza hacia atrás, deshaciéndose de la primera prenda que componía su vestuario. Tras esto, sus manos se situaron alrededor de su curvada cintura a fin de obtener mayor proximidad. La forma de los anillos engalanando sus dedos alertando a la rubia de sus intenciones que levantando finas cejas abrió la boca aún cuando ningún sonido se formó. Si se comportaba como una obediente muñeca no habría juego mutuo, recordatorio que motivó su siguiente maniobra. En el momento que notó contra su pecho la frialdad de su piel haciendo gala de parecida picardía, colocando sus manos en su pecho cubierto por una sedosa camisa y un chaleco bicolor lo apartó. Arrugando la frente, cada vez más escondida bajo más bucles liberados, observó con prevención al otro. Aunque conocidas, Terra nunca era capaz de precisar cien por cien las reacciones de su superior en estados alterados. Sintiendo su corazón encogerse por la incertidumbre, no tenía más remedio que subir a la cama deshecha y acercarse al mago para comprobar que todo seguía bien.

Conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de abordarla, Kefka esperó anticipando el momento perfecto para sorprenderla. Chupando sus labios carmesí tras apretarlos manteniendo una amplía sonrisa. Deseando que su tardanza fuese debido a la absoluta liberación de todo su cabello. Cuando más visualizaba la imagen en su cabeza, más deseaba tenerla cerca para enredar sus dedos entre sus ondas de oro.

Y efectivamente los zapatos y las cuencas que habían servido para fijar el moño principal precipitándose al suelo siendo aflojadas, quedando todo olvidado a medida que se desplazaba arrastrando sus rodillas y codos. Rosados pómulos avivaron dicha tonalidad frente al principal obstáculo en el arduo pero corto camino atravesado. Reprimiendo una risa que amenazaba con destruir su cautela, apretando sus labios, la muchacha se concentró en elevar su cabeza e impulsándose con ayuda de sus manos elevó la parte superior de su cuerpo. Despacio se las apañó para quedar sentada encima del otro.

¡Era justamente lo que el otro había estado esperando para abalanzarse!

-¡MÍA! -Clamó en un grito que se perdió en mitad del que emitió su presa, transformándose en carcajada recuperándose del susto.

Su fulgurante rojez se extendió deseando ser capaz de golpearle, sus manos tensándose al doblar sus dedos más fuertemente convirtiéndosen en puños pero una nueva unión de sus labios la aplacó, rindiéndose a lo inevitable. ¿A quién engañaba? Al final Kefka saldría ganando. Relajándose, permitiría mayor acceso a su cuello conocedora de lo que él otro deseaba bien disfrutada su boca. La bajada por la sensitiva zona sacudiendo sutilmente su cuerpo hasta el pose de delgados y pegajosos labios por el espacio entre el collar y senos.

Qué débil era y qué bien le venía al mago esa debilidad, poseyendo finalmente la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo tanto con sus labios como con su lengua, de apetecerle. Algo que reservaba más para los pezones por encontrar por debajo de capas de tela. Mas, consintiéndola pues aún era su noche, deslizó sus manos hasta dar con las de ella y agarrándolas las colocó sobre el centro de su abdomen, así ambos podrían desvestir al otro. Esmeralda irises pronto se fijaron en lo que sus yemas percibían, confusa hasta oír su sugerencia.

-Desvistámonos juntos. ¿Hm? -

Retomando una posición menos incomoda, con el rostro en la dirección que el resto del cuerpo marcaba, gustosa Terra sonrió asintiendo con frenesí en concordancia y dejándose contagiar por la misma fuerza no se cortó en el desabroché de cada botón obstaculizando la visión de la piel del varón. Tersa y suave como la propia. Con mayor atrevimiento retiraba las separadas piezas de las prendas y la palpaba, estremeciéndose ante la sacudida de frío que despedía sobre sus palmas.

Nuevamente ganando espacio entre sus cuerpos, Kefka peleaba por deshacer lazadas traseras. Sus quejidos ahogados por jadeos de lasciva desesperación, tirando de la tela no obstante acabo por lograr su ansiado objetivo. Terra abrió los ojos creyendo escuchar el rubor de ésta rasgándose tras algunos tirones. Las cintas forzosamente estirándose hasta que los lazos perdieron su forma. La ropa interior bajo el vestido cuya parte superior se resbalaba quedando a la vista. Elemento que el mago nunca había visto entre los montones de modelos que poseía para poner y quitar a su muñeca.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado tú esto? Preciosa. -Preguntó a Terra meneando la cabeza, varios finos mechones aprovechando el movimiento para salir del flojo moño que aún los mantenía presos. Algunos dedos siendo pasados por el ligero material envolviendo los elevados senos de la joven.

El pudor experimentado en la petición de ayuda volviendo a ella en su confesión aunque había una parte que no sabía si agregar... La parte que al otro pareció interesarle más.

-Me figuro que no fuiste sola, ¿Qué soldado fue el osado en acompañarte? -Su voz tornándose peligrosamente recelosa al igual que la presión de su alargada uña contra tan sensible zona. A pesar de la dificultad en acumular el aire necesario, Terra se esforzaba en respirar hondo mirando al techo antes de emitir un casi inaudible nombre.

-El general Leo. -

Rápidamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos con intensidad. Una inconfundible pedorreta escapó de la boca del mago que repitió el nombre imaginando la situación lo que le dio risa. ¡Pobre pobre Leo! Fuera de coñas, había que admitir que el santurrón no tenía mal gusto pensó Kefka centrándose en Terra retirándole el deshecho vestido para mejor valoración de la lencería. Desde luego contando con el consentimiento de Terra que echando su espalda atrás extendería sus piernas.

La transparencia que exponía el cuerpo de la joven salvo algunas figuras cosidas sobre ésta con hilos rojos asemejándose a llamaradas clamaban el frotar de sus dedos, como si tal limitación no existiese, por debajo de su plano vientre y entre sus muslos. Haciendo cómplice del atajo a su compañera guiando una de sus manos por debajo de su pulido vientre. Ojos de fría tonalidad en su mirada despedían un calor abrasador encargándose de ayudar a la poseedora de terrenal color ayudándola a incorporarse y así quedar sentados.

Aflojados los pañuelos rodeando su cintura de caprichosas figuras y dinámicos colores a juego con el predominante en el vestuario puesto, entre fogosos besos cada uno de ellos se recrearía en estimular al otro, cayendo rendidos...


End file.
